The present invention relates to a ratchet wrench, and more particularly to such a ratchet wrench which has a lamp circuit assembly installed in the ratchet unit thereof, and controlled to emit light by rotating a switch.
A variety of ratchet wrench have been disclosed, and have appeared on the market. These ratchet wrenches are functional, however, they are not practical for use in a dark place. When using a ratchet wrench in a drak place, a flash light is required to provide illumination. However, it is inconvenient to operate a ratchet wrench with one hand when the other hand holding a flash light.
It is one object of the present invention to provide a ratchet wrench which has a lamp circuit assembly installed in the ratchet unit thereof for providing illumination during the operation of the ratchet wrench. It is another object of the present invention to provide a ratchet wrench with a lamp circuit assembly which is controlled to emit light by rotating a switch is fastened to the ratchet unit by a screw joint.